


A Darkened Sight

by hanxluke (merrylarry)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Sad Ending, Sad Luke, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:18:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7132259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrylarry/pseuds/hanxluke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>soulmate au where everything is black and white until you meet your soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Darkened Sight

**Author's Note:**

> i'm literally satan, sorry.  
> my tumblr: silencedgays

Luke remembered sitting on the front porch of his childhood home with his sister Leia as he asked her to describe different colors to him. He remembered the fond look Leia would get when she’d look over at him, the way she held hope that he would finally meet his soulmate so she could stop wasting time talking to him about colors. 

Luke was obsessed with the idea of one day meeting the one. His soulmate. God, what would they be like? Would they like the same things he did, or would they secretly despise everything that made him happy? God, he really hoped not. 

He remembered the countless nights he would lie awake, staring at the ceiling of his bedroom, imagining how they would meet. It’d be adorable, he thought. They’d casually bump into each other in town, one would catch the other, and the rest would be history. 

A few years later, the day he turned 22, his dreams finally came true. Except, well, it wasn’t nearly what he had expected. He was sat inside a cozy little diner when they met. Luke was alone in a booth as he sipped at his tea. He had momentarily looked out the window onto the street, the thought of his soulmate being there wasn’t even on his mind.

But there he was. Han Solo. All five feet eleven inches of him. It was raining outside, the likelihood of them locking eyes was one in a million. And yet it happened. Han had frozen, that Luke distinctly remembered. His black umbrella had fallen to the ground as Han stared at him through the window. The explosion of colors before his eyes had shocked Luke into silence. 

Han had rushed inside once he’d regained his composure. He’d slid into the seat across from Luke and they’d both just stared into each other’s eyes. The first real colors they’d ever seen.

In the present, Luke was working at the very same diner where they’d met. (It was romantic, at least that’s what he told himself.) Han was a big shot lawyer, and Luke was so proud of him. It made his heart lurch whenever he thought of him. He seemed to be away from home more and more lately, but Luke understood that that was what the job had entailed. He’d gotten used to it, anyway. And besides, they made it work. Han would call every night, and they’d Skype every morning. It was cute, domestic even. 

Han was on Luke’s mind when he’d gone behind the counter to grab a rag to wash down tables. “Hey lover-boy, why don’t you wipe up some tables?” Sarah, his manager, joked. Luke shook his head and laughed.

“Already one step ahead of you,” he said as he raised a wet rag into the air. He walked back to the farthest booth and began to wipe the crumbs and other stains off the table. He had a smile on his face, god, he thought, he sure did miss Han an awful lot. Maybe he should sneak in a call on his lunch break…

It was storming something fierce outside, the same as the day he’d met Han. God, he thought of that moment every day since. Meeting your soulmate wasn’t something that just happened every day, you know. He held up a ketchup bottle and wiped it off, he grimaced at whatever it was that was stuck to the bottom. It looked black, or some darker shade. Come to think of it, the ketchup bottle itself looked dark too.

No.

No, no, no, no.

Luke waved his hands in front of his face as he tried to see the pale color. Gray. Everything was black and white again. He slumped down in the booth and held his head in his hands. Tears trickled down his face as he sobbed. Han. 

No.


End file.
